Trivialities
by Psychokinesia
Summary: Kyousuke is a boy who stands to lose everything. Ayase is a girl who is tangled in his world by sheer coincidence. These two hunt down Shades, strange beings that feed off of the life force of others. They've both lost a lot. They both risk a lot. The two are brought into a strange conflict between an organization that makes Shades and the resisting force. What will the two do?


**Hello, everybody. I'm glad to bring you this rather strange OreImo fanfic. This, along with, The Witch's Toy, will be the two fanfics I write. I hope to update either rather regularly. That means about a chapter a week for either most likely. However, as everybody knows, school will be starting back up in a few weeks. I'm a highschool student, so I have to prioritize school to some extent. That doesn't mean I'll just stop writing, of course.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

As any human, I'm free. I can do what I want, when I want. Of course, I'm restricted to school and when I'm older I'll have to get a job, but I'm still free.

My name is Kousaka Kyousuke. I'm seventeen years old. I have a father, mother, and a little sister.

For years I lived a normal life.

That all changed three years ago when something dramatic happened in my life. I won't go into it. I don't tell anybody about it really, save one.

That's beside the point. I said before that I was free. So… How did I get into this situation?

"Are you even trying to get the good ending?"

That was my little sister. She's fourteen and a model. Nice long light brown hair falls to her waist. If I remember correctly, her hair is actually a darker brown, but she's been dyeing her hair for a long time. She has blue eyes which, despite what she's saying to me, glimmer with happiness.

"It's a lot harder than it looks." I replied.

The two of us are sitting in her room. I'm at the desk. She's standing beside me, watching the computer screen.

"What?" She asked, frustrated. "It's obvious that when you walk home with your childhood friend and it's raining you should invite her into the house!"

I'm being forced to play an eroge. This has been going on for a few weeks now. Ever since I found her game. I decided to keep the secret from our parents. However, now she has me playing eroge every week.

"I told you. I'm not good at eroge." I sighed. This felt like it was going to be another long week.

Luckily, my phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that, baka?" My little sister asked.

"Yeah." I took out my cellphone form my pocket and looked at who was calling. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the room, ignoring Kirino's comments about what it could be that she couldn't hear. I walked down the hallway and into my room and sat on my bed. I opened my phone and put it to my ear. "Ayase?"

"Good evening, Onii-san."

Aragaki Ayase is Kirino's best friend. They're models together and they also go to the same school.

Kirino, however, doesn't know that Ayase is also one of my closest friends. In fact, she doesn't even know that we know each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We didn't hang out in public much because we didn't want to risk Kirino seeing us together. I texted her every day, but it was strange for her to call me.

"There's another one."

"…" I paused. Of course I know what she means. One of the main reasons my life changed three years ago. "A shade?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm watching it right now. It's already in somebody's shadow."

"Where are you?"

She gave me the name of the family restauraunt she was in.

"Please hurry."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and sighed.

Nobody knew exactly what Shades were. All we knew about them is that they sometimes hid in people's shadows. Normally we wouldn't do anything about them. However, they slowly drain the life force from a person. Within a month of the Shade entering the person's shadow, they die.

I reached into one of my desk drawers and took out a pocket knife. I took the blade out and kneeled next to my desk. There was a small square of wood that was cut out. It was barely noticeable when the square was put back. I stuck the blade in the side of the square and pried the wooden block out.

I reached in and took out a handgun. Along with it, I took out a knife.

Something didn't feel right as I looked at the gun and knife, but I ignored it.

After considering telling Kirino that I had to go, I decided that it would just be easier to leave without telling her than come up with some excuse.

Dashing out the front door, I shoved the gun in one pocket and the knife, hilt-first, into my other pocket. I used my shirt to cover them.

Unfortunately, I don't have a driver's license. Of course, even if I did, I don't think my father would buy me a car. We're not exactly on the best of terms.

I ran until I finally reached the restauraunt Ayase had told me about. Out of breath, I entered the establishment. Immediately, I spotted her sitting at a table.

She really stood out. She was a very attractive girl with long dark hair and violet eyes. Of course, it made sense that she would stand out given that she was a model like my sister.

I walked over to her and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey." I said. "So you're sure there's one here?"

"Of course I am, Onii-san."

She discreetly pointed at a girl around my age with long brown hair. She was sitting in a booth with her friends.

"What's your estimate on how long it's been in her shadow?"

Ayase thought for a second.

"I'd say around twenty-three days…"

"Dammit…" I mumbled. "Then… She's beyond saving?"

Her face turned sad.

"I'm afraid so. Onii-san… If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I can take care of this one."

I knew she was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it. However, I didn't want her to do it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. We'll follow her after she leaves. When she's alone, I'll kill her. We can leave the body."

I wasn't sure it was a good thing that I could say stuff like this so easily. There were times in the past when I thought I wouldn't be able to kill someone. Despite that, I had always done it in the end. I knew that it needed to be done.

So we waited. Luckily the wait wasn't long. After about twenty minutes the girls got up and left. We followed them to an intersection where the girl parted ways with the others. We turned and followed her down the street.

The sun was just starting to set.

I looked around. The street was empty. I had to be back before 9:00pm or my parents would get suspicious.

"Ayase." I said. "Go talk to her. Keep her faced away from me."

She looked confused, but nodded and ran towards the girl. She ran in front of her and started talking to her.

I couldn't hear their conversation, but the smiles on their faces made it seem like they had been friends for a long time.

I sighed.

They started walking and I sped up until I was right behind the two. I took the gun out of my pocket and pointed it at the girl's head.

"Don't move."

My words made the girl freeze.

"W-what is this?" She asked nervously.

"What is your name?"

"Shirayashi Miya." The girl said. I could tell she was scared. Then again, I guess most people would be if they were in her situation.

"My name is Kousaka Kyousuke." I replied. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Miya asked, now even more scared.

I didn't answer.

"I'm very sorry." I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through her head.

Her body fell to the ground, blood pooling around it.

I didn't move. I just stood there, looking at the body. A shadowy tendril rose from her body and disappeared into the air, confirming the death of the Shade.

"Let's go." I said, turning away. As the two of us left the scene, I had to think about killing her. It's not like I felt guilty or anything, I've been doing this for too long to feel guilty.

"Onii-san." I looked at the girl who spoke to me. "Why do you always ask their names?"

It was almost as if she had read my mind. I think that question to myself every time I kill somebody and I always come up with the same answer.

"Friends will move on." I said. "Even if family doesn't forget them, they will eventually have to move on as well. The person who I kill will eventually be forgotten." The sun set below the horizon and darkness settled in. "I don't like that. Even if everybody else forgets them, I'll remember them. I'm the reason they're going to be forgotten, so it's the least I can do."

Ayase punched me in the arm.

I looked at her and she showed me a kind smile.

"Sometimes, you're just really too nice, Onii-san."

We both laughed.

I walked her home. Hopefully, she wouldn't have too much explaining to do. I didn't plan on keeping her out so late.

After a quick stop at a convenience store to buy a drink, I made my way home. My parents probably didn't notice that I hadn't come home yet, but I would have a lot of explaining to do if they caught me sneaking in.

I went to the side of my house and climbed up it very carefully. I opened my window and climbed inside, then shut it behind me.

Luckily, nobody heard me. I guess they're all asleep.

I flicked on my light switch. When I turned around, I nearly had a heart attack.

"K-Kirino!"

Kirino was sitting on my bed, glaring at me.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

There was no way I could tell her the truth but it would be pretty hard to come up with an excuse as to why I would need to leave without saying anything and stay out this late.

"Well… Kouhei called me and said it was an emergency… so I had to leave right away. Sorry for not saying anything."

The look on her face told me that she didn't believe it.

"What did he want?"

Shit… Could you stop making me lie to you, Kirino?

"The idiot broke a video game that I lent him and he panicked."

That was a terrible lie. I could have come up with something so much better. Dammit Kyousuke!

However, to my surprise, Kirino accepted it.

"Fine."

That was all she said. I guess it wasn't really accepting it, but it worked. As long as she didn't push the subject, I was fine with it.

She left my room after pushing an eroge called "I can't fall in love with my Imouto" in my arms and telling me to finish it before the end of the week.

I threw the case onto my desk and lay down in my bed.

I didn't feel like playing eroge right now. So, I just went to sleep.

My alarm clock went off at 5:00am. I went through my morning routine and waited until breakfast was prepared at 6:45am.

Voices came from the dining room.

The mornings weren't usually this lively.

I walked into the dining room and my heart skipped a beat.

Ayase sat at our dining room table next to Kirino, eating breakfast. She was happily talking with her and my mother and father.

I almost called out to her, asking why she was here. However, I remembered it was better that Kirino didn't know that we knew each other. Instead, I just walked in and past them. I made some toast and ate it in the kitchen. I drank a glass of orange juice then left for school without talking to anyone.

The school day went by slowly.

After school I left the campus with my childhood friend, Tamura Manami.

She was a plain girl with short brown hair and light grey eyes. She wore a pair of red-rimmed glasses.

We talked as the two of us made our way down the street. It was just casual conversation. Sometimes this felt nice. It was a nice distraction from the reality of my life.

So many times I had thought that I could just run away from the things I've done. However, I've realized that my actions are necessary. It's also not like I can count on anyone else to do it. It's not like I can let Ayase do it alone.

After walking her home, I headed for my own home. However, I stopped at an intersection. My house was one was and Ayase's was another.

"…" I sighed, then turned down the street and walked towards her house.

I made a few stops along the way. I stopped at a bookstore and browsed manga for a while, then I went to convenient store, heated up a meal in the store and ate it while talking to the cashier.

By the time I stood outside her house, the sun had just set. I suppose this wasn't the best time to talk to her, but I was here.

I knocked on her door.

A woman who could pass for much younger than she actually was answered the door.

She looked like an older version of Ayase. I suppose that's where she gets her looks from.

She seemed surprised to see a high school boy at her door at this time of night.

"Excuse me… Is Ayase home?"

I hope I wasn't going to get her into trouble with this.

"Yes…" She paused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kousaka Kyousuke. I'm a friend of hers."

She seemed hesitant to let me in.

"It's pretty late… What do you want with Ayase at this time of night?"

"I need to talk to her…" He thought for a second. "It's important."

She sighed.

"Come in."

I still think that she was hesitant to let me in, but she did anyways.

"You have a nice house." I absently commented as she led me into the living room.

"So, how did you meet Ayase?" She asked, ignoring my compliment.

The truth was that I had saved Ayase when she was attacked by a Shade that had gained a true form. I couldn't tell her that though.

"I used to be an assistant manager at the modeling agency she works for." I lied. "I was the youngest to make that position. Not that I'm proud of it or anything."

Maybe that lie was too obvious, but she did seem to soften up.

"Ayase is in her room. It's the second door on the right upstairs. I'll bring some tea."

"Thank you."

I walked up the stairs and stood in front of her door. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in.

She had a normal room. There were no posters on the walls and not everything was bright like Kirino's room.

Ayase was sitting at her desk, typing on a laptop.

"Ayase."

She turned, surprised at hearing my voice.

"O-Onii-san?"

"You know why I'm here…" I said. "I mean, I know you're friends with Kirino, but you really should keep your distance from me."

"Sorry… Kirino invited me over for breakfast because I don't come over much. I didn't want to say no to her."

I sighed.

"It's fine." I said. "I was just surprised to see you is all."

She smiled.

"It's just… There's been more and more Shades lately… It's kind of stressful… I haven't been able to spend that much time with Kirino."

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her head against my stomach.

"It's okay." I spoke softly. I really didn't know what else to say. What we did could be considered right from some people's views, but from other's it could be wrong.

She stood and hugged me back, crying into my chest.

I stroked her hair.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and smiled at me.

I blushed. I had always thought that Ayase was cute, but because of the age difference I didn't think it would be smart to make a move on her. Maybe this was a chance.

Without any further thinking, I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and there was a faint taste of cherry on them.

A thought passed my mind as we stood there. If she didn't feel the same way about me and pulled away, what would happen next? Would we just forget what happened?

However, it was useless to wonder about that.

Ayase wrapped her arms around me and kissed back with equal vigor.

The kiss was nice and comfortable. We settled into each other like it was natural. I was surprised when I felt her tongue in my mouth. It rubbed on my mouth tongue and tasted all the surfaces in my mouth.

I walked backwards, bringing her with me. I sat down on her bed and pulled her onto my lap. Neither of us said anything. We just locked in an embrace again. This time I slid my tongue into her mouth as well. Our tongues pushed around each other's, transferring saliva from one mouth to the other, eager to fully taste the other.

My hand strayed from her shoulder to her chest. I lightly grabbed her breast. To my surprise, there was no resistance. She seemed surprised, letting out a little moan, but relaxed. I rubbed it gently, then slid her over, laying her on the bed.

I bent down and nipped at her neck. She giggled as I ran from tongue from the bottom of her next to her ear.

Just then somebody knocked on the door to her room.

I was on my knees, but I straightened bolt upright.

"Ayase?"

It was her mother.

"Y-yes?" Ayase called back.

"I'm going to the store. I forgot to get something. If you need anything, your father is in the living room."

"Okay!"

We waited until she walked away, then we both sighed in relief.

I looked down at her.

"Should we stop?"

"No…" She said shyly. "My father worked all day. He's probably fallen asleep already."

I leaned back over her and lifted up her t-shirt. I was greeted by her white bra. Her breasts were small, so the need for a bra didn't seem high. It was a good thing that I was never really into big breasts. The bra's clip was in the front. I unclipped it and pulled the cups to the side.

Ayase hardly had breasts. Her chest was to the point where people could use the term pettanko.

That didn't bother me. I gingerly grabbed what I could and squeezed. She let out a light moan. It was cute. I pinched one of her nipples and lightly licked the other.

I couldn't take it anymore. Her moans were driving me over the edge. I returned to a straight position and unzipped her pants, then slowly tugged them off. She accepted it without saying anything. I must have turned her on because I could see a moist spot on her panties. I promptly slid those off as well, revealing her sensitive womanhood.

With the same speed, I unzipped my own pants and pulled them off, throwing them to the ground. I proceeded to remove my boxers and throw them away as well.

Ayase blushed at the sight of my penis. I rubbed it against her pussy.

She moaned a little.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" I asked. "There's no going back after this."

"I don't think there's any going back from this point." She said with a smile. "It's okay. You can put it in."

I slowly pushed into her. I could feel her moist walls around me as my penis hit her womb.

"Ahhh…!" She seemed to be in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine…" She said. "You can… move…"

I was hesitant to do it, but she must have felt good too if she told me to continue.

I slowly started to thrust into her. It felt better than I ever thought it would. A quick look down showed that there was a little blood coming from her vagina, confirming that she had been a virgin.

Not that I thought she hadn't been one.

Picking up speed, I leaned down and kissed her. It was a wet kiss as we were both turned on. Our tongues met each other in the middle and we greedily went at the other.

I moved faster, my penis sliding easily in her wet womanhood. The walls of her vagina clenched around my penis, which only turned me on more. It made me thrust faster. I could hear her moans as our mouths separated.

"Ahhhh!"

I was afraid that her moans would wake her father. This is a situation I wouldn't want to be caught in. So I pressed my lips to hers again, muffling her moans. I grabbed both of her legs as I slammed my penis into her.

We had only been at it for a few minutes but I could feel myself getting close. She can get pregnant at her age and I hadn't used a condom, so it would probably be a good idea to pull out.

Our lips separated again.

"Ayase… I'm going to cum soon… I'll pull out, okay?"

She took a moment to collect herself. I guess the pleasure was a lot for her to handle.

"N-No…" She said. She smiled up at me. "It's okay… If I have your baby… That'll make me happy."

As she said that, I could feel her insides tighten and a rush of liquid. That was enough to drive me over the edge. I slammed into her one last time, shooting my semen inside her.

"Ahh!" She moaned loud enough for a neighbor to hear.

We stayed in that position until she was filled up, semen now slowly leaking out of her. I pulled out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just showed me a cute smile.

"You better take responsibility for this, Onii-san."

I was about to say something when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as if someone had hit me in the head with a bat.

"Shit!" Everything started to fade to black.

"Onii-san?"

The last thing I saw was Ayase's face looking at me.

"I knew it…"

I was laying on the floor of my room. I had fallen out of bed and hit my head, which woke me up.

"There's no way something like that would happen…"

My phone rang on my desk. I walked over and picked it up. It was Ayase. Opening the phone, I held it to my ear.

"Ayase?"

"Good morning, Onii-san."

I looked at my phone real quick before returning it to my ear. It was 9:30am.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes… There's another one."

My mind drifted back to my dream, but I quickly erased the thought of it from my mind.

"Where?"

"Akihabara. At the Mew Mew Maid Café."

"I'll be right there." I hung up. I didn't need to ask why she was there. It was obvious.

I took the pocket knife out of one of my drawers and used it to take out the square of wood. I pulled out my gun and knife.

My gun was silver. A red ribbon was tied around the barrel. Its name was Nikkou. I called it that because the sunlight reflected off of it so easily.

I stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. I looked down the hall. Kirino's door was closed. With a sigh, I left the house.

It took me a while to get there, but luckily when I looked inside the café, I saw Ayase sitting at a table. I walked inside and was immediately greeted by a girl in a maid outfit with cat ears on.

"How may I help you, Master nyaa?"

"I'm meeting somebody." I said. I pointed to Ayase. "Her."

"Okay!" She led me over to the table. Ayase looked up at me as I sat down across from her. The waitress set a menu in front of me. "I'll be back in a bit nyaa." She said and walked away.

"It's been quite a while since I've been to a maid café." I said, looking at the menu.

"Same here." She said.

"So… Who is it?" I asked.

Ayase discreetly pointed to a high school boy sitting at a table with a friend.

"That's him." She said. "It seems that they are aiming for younger people recently."

"I hate that." I replied.

We watched as the two boys paid their bill and left. We followed them for over two hours and ended up in some part of Japan that I had never been to before. It was a residential district. The two eventually went their separate ways and we followed the one.

I took out my gun and rubbed the ribbon on it.

"It's okay, Onii-san." Ayase said to me with a smile.

I nodded and walked up behind the boy. Just like in my dream I pointed the gun at his head.

"Don't move."

He froze.

"Hey man, I don't have any money."

"I don't want your money." I said. "What's your name?"

"Nakamura Shuji." He said. "W-what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." I said.

Before he got the chance to respond, I pulled the trigger.

His body fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him.

I looked at the body for a moment, then turned away.

"Onii-san?" Ayase asked. I looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just another day." I said and started walking. She ran up next to me, matching my pace.

"You always ask their names."

"It's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody has to remember them."

We walked in silence for a while.

After a while we started casual conversation. It lasted all the way back to our homes. By the time we got to her house, it was dark. Following them had taken longer than expected.

"Goodnight, Onii-san." Ayase hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Goodnight, Ayase."

We released each other and she went into her house.

I made my way back to my house. When I came through the door, my parents didn't question where I had been. I walked up the stairs and put my hand on my doorknob. Then I looked down the hall at Kirino's room.

"…"

I released my doorknob and walked over to stand in front of her room.

With a sigh, I opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind me. I turned on the light. Her room was just as it always was.

I walked over to her bed and sat on it. Then I laid back. I looked to my side. I grabbed one of her pillows and put it on my chest, wrapping my arms around it.

"Kirino…"

I spent that night in Kirino's room, but I didn't get any sleep.

* * *

**I probably aroused some question with this chapter. However, I think some of the answers are obvious. Of course, I'll be explaining everything in later chapters. If you do have any questions and are too impatient to wait for the next chapter, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'll gladly answer the question as long as I'm not spoiling something major.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to writing more. Until then, see you.**


End file.
